Hide and Seek
by neversay143
Summary: Just a quick one shot of PezBerry : Instead of going to the park, they play hide and seek and two girls were hiding in the same bush... feelings happen. AU so Quinn didn't get hit by a truck.


Okay so, this is the first time I actually finished a fic. And this is based on my two friends since I saw them walking out of a bush but they don't like each other that way. This was just for fun :D. Oh and this was in a hurry so not much details on everyone, focused on Pezberry here. Shout out to Liana, "I made a fic!"

"Let's play Hide and Seek!" Brittany yelled out while clapping her hands. Everybody groaned. It was their designated senior skip day and they didn't want to spend it playing kid games. Santana looked over to Brittany and saw her face fall, she glared at everyone and eventually they started cheering. They didn't want to upset both, so they just went along with it.

"I'll be it!" Brittany ran to the wall and started counting, everybody scrambled to hide. Rachel ran to the bushes, but she didn't see Santana go the same way as her. Rachel crouched down. Within seconds, the Latina's body sat next to her. She didn't say anything in fear of being yelled at.

"55… 56… 57… 58… 59… 60! Ready or not, here I come!" Brittany yelled out. They both heard footsteps run the other way and they breathed out the breath that they were holding. The two brunettes sat in silence but Rachel couldn't help but ask:

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you go here?" she whispered out. Santana rolled her eyes but answered, "Britt's scared of the bush, she thinks there's like, spiders or something, so I went here." Silence dragged on but they were both thinking the same thing.

_Santana could've used other bushes but she hid where Rachel was._

Rachel blushed at the thought. It would be a lie if she said that she hadn't noticed the Latina's good looks. It would also be a lie if she said that she hadn't developed a crush on the said girl. Well, the crush turned into… love, after 4 years. She was really nervous to be around the girl, especially in a small space.

Santana was thinking about the same thing. She had figured out that she was in love with the tiny diva at the beginning of the year and told her best friend. Brittany told her to grow some balls and tell Rachel, but it's easier said than done when you had an epiphany of being in love with someone that you had cruelly teased in the past. Her reason of being in the same bush as Rachel was partially true. The second half of it was that she just wanted to spend some time with the tiny girl, but now she's regretting it because she doesn't know how long she can last before she makes a move.

A few minutes later, they heard voices. The game was almost over. Rachel took a deep breath and turned to face the girl beside her. Santana raised her eyebrow.

"I know that this isn't the right place or the right time but I just wanted to say," Santana held her breath, if Rachel's going to say what she thinks she's gonna say, Santana might have a heart attack, but she didn't say anything, "that I- I hope to see you in New York because I know that you'd do great on whatever you want to do." Santana deflated but gave the tiny girl a small smile.

"And if you wanted to have a place to stay for the next few months when you get there, just call me. My dad and daddy bought me a house near NYADA and you can just stay with me because it's very expensive to rent an apartment there, but you don't have to! I'm just offering, you know, just so that you could keep it in mind, so that you don't have to rent anything and you could just worry about your education and subway-"Santana covered the girls' mouth.

"Breathe, Rachel, you have to remember to breathe." She said slowly. When Rachel tapped on Santana's hand, the Latina uncovered Rachel's soft lips, she made a mistake of looking at it. Brown eyes met each other and they leaned in slowly, as if giving the other the chance to back away. Rachel, being an impatient person she was, leaned forward and connected their lips together.

It was simple and breathtaking at the same time. They didn't try to deepen it because they already felt the connection, the spark; they _felt_ their life ahead of them through each other's lips. Santana pulled away first but connected their foreheads together. Santana opened her mouth to talk, when they heard Brittany yelling that she gives up.

"Maybe I can come over and talk about," she pointed at the two of them, "this and how your dad managed to buy a house in New York." She muttered in amazement. Rachel nodded her head and they both got up. Santana motioned for Rachel to go first, "Tiny divas go first." She just shook her head and walked towards their friends, all the while dusting themselves and making sure that her skirt looked okay. Rachel heard whistling and she saw Puck doing it.

"Yeah, Lopez! Get some!" Both girls blushed and smacked the Jewish boy.

"What the hell are you talking about Puckerman?" Santana glared at him. He looked at her like she should know the answer.

"No need to deny, lesbro, I totally know you did it. I mean with that short skirt and the place where you've been, I would've totally get it on with Berry here." He gave her a smirk. They both smacked him and looked at the rest of the glee club. They were all smiling at the two girls, even thumbs up from Sam and Mike.

"This was fun, but I want to go home because I have things to do and… someone's going over to my house later." Rachel turned around and walked away. Santana followed and held Rachel's hand and continued on walking.

Leave a review if you want


End file.
